Homer Goes Bankrupt
by slick-sk8er
Summary: Homer giving out money? It sounds too good for the little town of Springfield. Will Homer solve his soon to be money woes?
1. Default Chapter

Homer Goes Bankrupt  
  
By Slick-Sk8er  
  
These characters do not belong to me. =D Thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
"Marge! Can you get me a beer?" Homer asked, sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the television.  
"Go get it yourself!" Marge replied, coming into the family room.  
"I'm too tired to get it though," Homer whined as he looked up at Marge.  
"Too bad. No beer for you then." Marge said, folding her arms and looking cross.  
"Oh, c'mon," The show is on, don't interrupt and get me a beer." Homer ordered, as his eyes were once again were fixed to the screen.  
Marge groaned, and went into the kitchen. "That man is never going to learn," she said to herself as she opened the refrigerator.  
"Let's go Marge! Hurry it up!" Homer yelled to his wife.  
Just then, Bart came into the room and looked up at Homer.  
"What do you want boy?" Homer asked him, switching his gaze from the television to his son.  
"I would like a hundred dollars." Bart stated flatly, knowing his Dad would give it to him just to get him to go away.  
"No." Homer replied looking at Bart.  
"C'mon, it's only a hundred dollars!" Bart whined.  
"Here you go," Homer said as he passed a Ben Franklin to his son, patting him on the head.  
Bart left the room with a smirk. 


	2. Chapter Two

Homer Goes Bankrupt Chapter 2  
By Slick Sk8er  
  
These characters do not belong to me. =D thanks and enjoy the story!  
  
The next day, Bart was in his room, flipping through a comic book. Just then, Homer came in. "What sort of educational materials did you use my Ben Franklin on?" he asked, sitting on Bart's bed.  
"I never said I was going to use it for education. School blows!" Bart replied, about to get back to his comic.  
"Do'h!" Homer said, as he looked at Bart.  
"I spent it on this comic book," Bart continued, shoving the book in Homer's face.  
"Why you little-" Homer said, and started strangling Bart.  
Bart started whacking him with his comic book for his own defense. This continued on for quite some time, until Marge came in, ready to tell them that lunch was ready.  
"Homer! Get off him!" Marge yelled, as she broke them up.  
After lunch, Homer went to Moe's to clear up his head and let all the worries flow out of him.  
At Moe's, Barney, Lenny, Carl, and Moe were all there, the usual, drinking Duff.  
"Hey Homer!" the three greeted Homer as he walked in and sat down.  
"Can I borrow a hundred dollars Homer? I need the money for some concert tickets," Lenny asked.  
"Here" Homer said, handing the money over.  
"Aw, thanks Homer, you're a real friend." Lenny said as he stuffed the dollar bill into his pocket.  
"While you're at it, can I have a thousand dollars? I'm in need of a new car," Carl added.  
Homer gave the thousand dollar bill to his other friend, and turned to his mug of Duff beer.  
"Homer, you shouldn't be giving out all that money. You're gonna go bankrupt." Moe pointed out, cleaning out one of the mugs.  
"Aw, don't worry about me, I will always give a friend a lend," Homer replied, smiling a little.  
"Then would it be too much to ask you if I could have a hundred dollars? I've been meaning to get a new bicycle for myself, but I don't have the money for it." Moe pointed out, and again, Homer reluctantly gave his other hundred dollar bill away." 


	3. Chapter Three

Homer Goes Bankrupt By: Slick_sk8er_girl  
  
None of these are my characters =D  
  
When Homer decided to leave Moe's a half an hour later, he decided to go to Krusty Burger and get some food there.  
When he ordered, the cashier accidently gave Homer two orders of burgars instead of one. Homer thought he meant to do this, and decided to give an extra tip to him.  
"I'm going to give you some extra money okay?" Homer whispered in the cashiers ear. The cashier nodded, and Homer left.  
As soon as Homer left, the cashier told another cashier that Homer was giving away money. Soon, the word started to spread, and came all over Springfield.  
At the nuclear power plant, Mr. Burns poked Homer in the back to get his attention. Homer turned around.  
"I have been hearing that you have been giving away money," Mr. Burns said, and started to sneer.  
"No I haven't!" Homer argued.  
"Anyways, I would like to inform you, that thanks to you, news reports are in front of this plant, and would like you to give them the 'inside scoop' about your money giving. Because of this distraction, I will have to shoo them away, and shoo you away as well. I'm sorry Simpson, but your work here is done." Mr. Burns finished, starting to walk away.  
A moment later, men came in and took Homer's nameplate and everything he had owned at the power plant. Homer then started to burst out in tears.  
That night, when Homer had finished dinner, Marge noticed that he was not his usual self, and wanted to point this out.  
"Homey, you don't seem your usual self. What's wrong?" she asked, putting her arm on is back.  
"It's just that I've been fired from the plant today. My life has ended. I have no money, I have no brain." he said in a very weary voice.  
"Why don't you start a new job then?" Marge asked. The door knocks. Homer opens it and cameras start flashing. A newsreporter came up to him.  
"What is it like to be the poorest man in Springfield?" the news reporter asked.  
"GO AWAY!" Homer yelled, and shut the door.  
After that intruganizing scene, it is a week later, and Homer is looking through the mail. A letter catches his attention and says that his flight to New York to receive his million dollars is schelduled for tomorrow at two o'clock p.m.  
"What the-," Homer starts, starting to get excited.  
Just then, Marge came in. "See any mail addressed to you?" she asked.  
  
"Actually yes, I did, and it says that I'm supposed to receive a million dollars," Homer replied, smiling.  
"Yes! My plan had worked!" Marge exclaimed hugging Homer.  
"What do you mean-oh. Oh, thank you Marge! I love you!" Homer said.  
So, the ending is that Homer gets a trip to New York to receive his million dollars. His money woes are solved. He gets hired again to work at the plant, and it all ends well. 


End file.
